


The Only One Who Sings Better than Me is Me.

by yourrain



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bonding, Gen, Karaoke, Silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrain/pseuds/yourrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Generation of Miracles "decides" to go karaoking so they can bond again. Or rather to show off their skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Emperor's Eyes See All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sourstraws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourstraws/gifts).



> This is just a fun, silly little fic that popped into my head after listening to character songs. More meant to be brotps but if you want to look at it shippily, be my guest.

But seriously? 

Kuroko had turned his attention away from the display case filled with oddly proportioned figurines from some magical girl anime and moved to a corner. Kagami had watched, putting down the charm that he had thought of buying.

"Kuroko? What is it?"  
"We have to go, Kagami. Now." He said as he tucked away his phone.  
"Not that I have a problem with ditching them, but where are we going? Can we stop and get some-"  
"No, Kagami. It was a message from Akashi. We need to hurry."  
"Akashi...?" His face changed into a more serious expression before his grin returned. "Ah, so he's back in Tokyo. Well, let's go greet him properly!"  
He had run ahead of Kuroko, only to be stopped later when he realized he had no idea where they were going. 

~

Kagami knew. No matter what, everyone would show. But what he wondered was why he was invited this time. Getting stabbed at once was enough, even if he had avoided it. So what he wanted to know was what was so important that they had been instructed to go downtown? Guess it was a good thing that they had tagged along with Hyuga, Kiyoshi and Izuki to Akihabara. 

They walked, having a whole half hour to get there. The trains would be insane by now anyway, packed with people finally going home for the weekend. As they weaved through the crowd, Kagami raised his brows. Maid cafés, theaters, restaurants and pachinko bars. 

"Oh no!"  
"What is it, Kagami-kun?"  
"Look around." He said, grabbing Kuroko's head and making him look.  
"Please don't do that." He said as he glowered up at the hand on his head.  
"Why are you so afraid all of a sudden?"  
"Isn't this the part of Akihabara run by the mob?! What if we get thrown into the harbor?!"  
"That is a little ridiculous, Kagami-kun. I doubt Akashi-kun would send us to a mob affiliated establishment."  
"Of course he wouldn't, fool."  
Kagami paused and turned. No.  
"Yo!" Takao beamed , resting his folded arms on the handles of his bike.  
"Hello, Midorima, Takao. It's been a while."  
"Not long enough." Midorima muttered as he pushed up his glasses and sighed as he exited his rickshaw.

"I'll go on foot from here."  
"Only because it's too crowded to pull through." Takao teased as he went to put the thing who knows where.  
"Do you know what this is about?" He asked, unhappy to be pulled away from his studies and maybe the new drama that Kise was in that he definitely wasn't watching.  
"I was about to ask you." Kuroko admits. " I don't. It must be pretty important for him to come all the way here."  
"Yes, it is a long journey to make." They turned to the soft voice behind them.  
"H-Himuro! What are you doing here?" Kagami bawked as he went to give him a quick hug.  
"Mura and I came up for a concert this weekend." He says while gesturing at his band tee. So at least we didn't have to come too far. Akashi's timing is superb."  
"I don't even know why I'd bother asking you, but do you know why we're here?"  
"No," Murasakibara said as he munched on a bag of shrimp chips. "Hey, can I use that?" He pointed to the bottle opener Midorima had, today's lucky item.  
"No. Who even buys bottled drinks like that anymore?"  
"Let me." Himuro said and popped it open with his keychain.  
"Well, whatever the reason, we'll find out soon." Kuroko resigned and they moved on. 

Five minutes later, they found themselves in front of a modest but well decorated karaoke bar.  
"Karaoke...?"  
"It would seem so."  
"Oooh, fun! Is your vocal range as long as your shots?" Takao asked as he slung his arm around Midorima.  
"I do not sing."  
"Ah, but haven't you looked at your lucky place for today?"  
"Of course, a... karaoke bar." His grown deepended, his annoyance tangible by now.  
" After you."  
"Hey! Kagamicchi, Kurokocchi-ow!" Kise frowned as Aomine smacked his head.  
"Shut up, you're annoying." He resumed his lazy position, legs apart and head and arms slinged over the back of the couch.  
"Kise, was this your idea?"  
"No, but why don't we consider it a celebration!"  
"For what, that stupid drama of yours? Who would even watch it?"  
Kise sighed and let a few tears stream down his face.  
"So mean."  
"Well, you are all just in time."  
They all turned to the voice that definitely belonged to their leader. 

"What are we doing here? Is this another test?"  
"Not at all, Daiki." He went to the counter and gestures for everyone to follow him a moment later, even though he knew they would anyway. They arrive in a luxurious room that could fit 100 people easily.

"Perfect, just the right amount of space."  
"Are you kidding, this is huge." They exclaimed.  
"I told you each to bring a guest. Besides, we don't need many others, they aren't worth your time, let alone mine." 

"So...?" Kagami begins after a momentary pause. "Why are we here?"  
"Why, to have fun, Taiga."


	2. Kise (first) Solo- Ponponpon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise breaks the ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ponponpon by Kyarypamyupamyu. I imagine his voice like Kazentaicell's. Lyrics are not mine. They belong to reggylyrics on tumblr (aka ironia-vitae on DA).

Everyone was still confused.

"You came to Tokyo...to sing karaoke... How rich are you?!" Kagami exclaimed.

"Well, I would have been here regardless to shadow my father during one of his ventures. The drama that Ryouta is in has done quite well, so I thought we would celebrate. It's not as if you all had anything better to do this evening." He settles into a chair, the epitome of regality.

"Unlike everyone else, I was working," Midorima points out, quite annoyed.

"I'm sure Ryouta is a fascinating subject." He says coolly as he sips at his iced tea. "I know you, you wouldn't miss a period drama, especially one with someone you know, which we can watch here." The drama, as if on cue, appears on a screen. "Tetsuya and Taiga would've left and gone to get dinner, which is provided here." None of them could deny the large spread of appetizers, dishes both light and filling as well as dessert. "Atsushi and Tatsuya would've paid a large sum for open seats on a bullet train to get back, and late at that, when they can just travel with my father and I tomorrow. Ryouta has already suffered through one party with co-workers and would've spent the night alone." He disregards Kise's blush. "And Daiki would be doing what he is now." Which would be dozing.

They are all a bit astonished. Kise is the first to make a move. He laughs, sheepishly. "I'm not really hungry, I did eat at the last party. So why don't I go first?" He grabs one of the cordless microphones and scrolls through songs. "Ah, I found one!" He grins as he tosses away his jacket. He starts to sway as he waits for the cheerful music to begin.

/What if everyone around  
Decided to go skipping all across the town?\

  
"Oh my god, not this one." Aomine groaned as he started on a chicken leg. Kise giggled and kept singing.

/And what if they collided in the city streets  
And everyone held hands and looked up into the sky, now?  
If everyone would look around from where they stand  
And open up and learn to give and take a chance\

  
"Fate favors the prepared." Midorima says, only to be shushed by Takao.

/Then that will be the hope to chase away my cries  
So don't worry and move forward with your head held high, -igh -igh\

He hops up on the stage, swaying and jumping to the beat.

/PON PON let it out C'mon, let the crazy show Because if you don't Life would be so dull, you know Headphones on my ears Rhythm's got me jammin' here WAY WAY open road Gotta make it on my own\ "

C'mon guys, sing with me!" Kise encourages. Takao is the only one who takes him up on his offer and happily dances alongside him.

"This is truly embarassing." Midorima condescends, sneaking a pick of the drama every so often. Kagami rolls his eyes as he heaps burgers onto his plate.

"Eh, pull that stick out of your-"

"Kagami-kun, language. And not so many burgers, let everyone else get some too." Kuroko chides and smiles softly as he sings along too.

"Yeah, that's the spirit!" Kise laughs.

/PON PON can't you see Boundless possibilities? DON DON hear that beat? Sounds like it's your heart to me POI POI make a change Throw bad history away Slow and steadily Ah-ah, you make me happy Every day PON Every time is PON Jump on a carousel and don't let go Every day PON Every time is PON We cannot stay like this, but even so PON PON let it out C'mon, let the crazy show Because if you don't Life would be so dull, you know Headphones on my ears Rhythm's got me jammin' here WAY WAY open road Gotta make it on my own\

He smiled even wider as he thought about the lyrics, they really touched him. Although the song was light on the surface, it still had an important message, to him anyway. Maybe they could spend time like this together more often. He could hope.

/What if everyone around Decided to go skipping all across the town? And what if they collided in the city streets And everyone held hands and looked up into the sky, now? If everyone would look around from where they stand And open up and learn to give and take a chance Then that will be the hope to chase away my cries So don't worry and move forward with your head held high, -igh -igh\

Midorima borderline growls as he's pulled in between Kise and Takao and has his arms lifted and shook to and fro.

/PON PON can't you see Boundless possibilities? DON DON hear that beat? Sounds like it's your heart to me POI POI make a change Throw bad history away Slow and steadily Ah-ah, you make me happy\

"This is fun, isn't it?" Himuro asks as he claps. Murasakibara merely nods as he waves his hands, mouth full of who-know-what. By now, between Kise's parading about and charisma, even pulling others up to dance with him, everyone was singing, well, minus Aomine. And that made Kise happier than anything, even if Kagami's pons were a bit painful to listen to.

/Every day PON Every time is PON Jump on a carousel and don't let go Every day PON Every time is PON We cannot stay like this, but even so\

They end with a flourish. "Yay! That was so awesome, everyone! We could be a band if we wanted to!" Akashi chuckles at the thought and Aomine groans with relief.

"Thank god, it's over." He sticks a pinkie in his ear and twists it for effect. "I think I've gone deaf."

"That doesn't matter, your hearing was selective to begin with." Akashi notes as he eats some eel nigiri. Everyone laughed as Aomine sulked there.

This was a good start to the evening. Even if Kise wouldn't reveal the details about next weeks' episode, which Akashi already knows, naturally.


	3. Takao's Solo- Blinded me with Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takao has the perfect little number to serenade Midorima with.

Takao volunteers to go next. He grins as he finds the song he is looking for. 

"What could you possibly sing and sing well?" Midorima muses aloud, pushing up his glasses, prepared to judge the other regardless of what he picked. 

"Something just for you, Shin-chan." He is sure to turn on the subtitles. Midorima would kill him for it but it would be worth it. 

The others look confused as the unfamiliar music starts up with the exception of Kagami who laughs. 

"Do you know this song, Kagami-kun?"

"Oh yeah, it brings back memories of every awkward middle school dance I had to go to in America. I think it was in a movie I used to watch too."

Takao shimmies in time with the beat. 

"Its poetry in motion!" He exclaims, fired up now. 

"He turned his tender eyes to me  
As deep as any ocean  
As sweet as any harmony!" 

He points at Midroma after turning to face the audience before dramatically shouting the rest of the chorus. 

"But he blinded me with science  
He blinded me with science  
And failed me in biology, ye-ah, ye-ah~!"

It takes a moment for them to read they lyrics, but then the room is filled with laughter. 

"You don't need need me to fail you!" Midorima huffs. 

"When I'm dancing close to him  
(Blinded me with science (Science, uh huh, science) )  
I can smell the chemicals (Chemicals)  
(Blinded me with science (Science))!" 

Takao was dancing next to Midorima at this point, pretending that he was blinded.

"But it's poetry in motion (Tion, tion)  
And when he turned his eyes to me  
(When he turned his eyes to me)  
As deep as any ocean  
As sweet as any harmony  
He blinded me with science  
He blinded me with science (With science)  
And failed me in geometry~~!" 

He had actually gotten a better grade in geometry than Midorima, something that had shocked them both and wound Takao with an suspiciously patterned injury.

"When he's dancing next to me  
(Blinded me with science (Science))  
I can hear machinery  
(Blinded me with science (Science))  
But he blinded me with science  
He blinded me with science  
And hit me with technology (Uh huh, uh huh)!" Takao dramatically drapes himself over Midorima's lap. 

Midorima finally snaps. "That won't be the only thing I hit you with! Come here!" 

They run around the room. A bit of the words are muffled as they run into another room. Takao runs back in alone and dives under a table. 

"There he goes again  
He's tidied up now I  
Cant find anything!"

Midorima is furiously flipping over things trying to find Takao.

"Oh, my tubes and wires  
And careful notes  
And antiquated motions  
Its poetry in motion  
He turned his tender eyes to me  
(When he turned his eyes to me)  
As deep as any ocean  
As sweet as any harmony  
He blinded me with science  
(He blinded me with science)  
He blinded me with  
(huh huh huh huh huh huh ho, oh)!" 

He screams as Midorima finally finds him, dragging him from under the table by the ankles. 

"Excuse us." Midorima grinds through his teeth. 

Everyone except Akashi stops their laughing and wince at the obvious pain being inflicted in the closet. 

Takao's screaming falls silent and they reemerge with Takao looking utterly confused. 

"If you'll all cheer for that lackluster performance, then you should prepare for what I can do. Takao, hand me that microphone."

Takao does so without complain as he's handed Midorima's jacket.

"Oh, and my vocal range is in fact as impressive as my shots"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.lyricsfreak.com/m/melissa+lefton/he+blinded+me+with+science_20211238.html 
> 
> Those are the lyrics I used. Bonus points if you got the reference! 
> 
> I feel like the only way Midorima would sing is if he was provoked lol. Whatever will he sing? You'll see.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!


	4. Midorima's Solo- Returner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midrorima has a surprise up his sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Returner by GACKT. 
> 
> http://www.animelyrics.com/jpop/gackt/returner.htm
> 
> I feel like Midorima can appreciate really deep, melancholy things (yūgen), plus this was from a samurai drama and I have the headcannon Midorima is a sucker for those and any period drama. And when Himuro says sensitive, he means like a Heian gentleman would have been.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy :)

The fellows from Seirin thought of Hyuga as they listened to the long intro. 

"Ehhh? Mido-chin is a samurai nerd?" Murasakibara wonders aloud, giving voice to what everyone is thinking. 

"Atsushi, that's rude. Eat your snacks." Himuro shoves a kebab into the other's mouth without even looking. He's had a lot of practice.

"You're all nerds. Can I leave yet?"

"No, Daiki. Be quiet." Akashi returns his attention to Midorima, who looked just as serious as when he was about to release a three point shot from across the court. 

"Heh heh." Kagami snickers.

"Kagami-kun, don't laugh at Aomine-kun. Eat your food." 

The trio settles down, munching away annoyingly at their food. 

Midorima looked surprisingly vulnerable yet guarded, like he was revealing something and expecting to have to defend himself at any moment. 

"While the moon hugged the sky frightened by loneliness  
I called out in search for you, blinded by tears" 

The notes come out long and smooth. 

"I could see myself laughing, reflected in your eyes  
In front of me was a smile that I'll never see again." 

(I can see you screaming in the darkness  
But you're too far away...) 

Midorima took a moment to prepare, so clearly focused now as he half watches the images on the screen. 

"Hold me tight enough to break me  
If I can see you again it can even just be in a dream  
Please give me eternal sleep"

His voice was unbelievably elegant as he breathed the words. 

"Hold me tight enough to break me  
When I wake from my dream  
Your smile and your precious voice disappear"

Every word was strong and passionate. 'What an intuitive sense of beauty you have, Shintaro.' Akashi muses.

"We'll meet again because we promised so  
Gently wrap me with love that's overflowing  
And give to me eternal sleep" 

He swayed gently while uttering the final words. And they saw something that they never expect to see from Midorima... 

"I can't see you..."

It was hard to tell if there was just glare on his glasses or... 

"Wow..." Kagami mutters in awe. Kuroko nods his agreement.

"I had no idea he was so sensitive." Himuro whispers, looking on the verge of tears himself.

Kise has already beat him to it. "Midorimacchi!!! That was so beautiful!" He sobs loudly. 

"Hmph." Is all the green haired man says as he resumes his spot and sips his now cooled tea. 

"Shin-chan..." Takao's grip on the jacket was so loose now he might drop it.

"What?" Midorima questions.

"Ah, nothing. Nothing." A nervous giggle escapes Takao's throat. "Want anything while I'm up?" 

"You can't figure it out on your own?" 

"Eh? But don't you ever get tired of eating the same thing?"

"Habits are key when it comes to maintaining a healthy, fulfilling lifestyle."

"Hasn't seemed to have worked for you." Aomine chimes in.

"Pardon?" Midorima glares at Aomine. 

Soon the room is filled with their bickering and everyone else gets caught up in their own conversations. 

Just when it seems like no one else intends to sing, Himuro feels weight shifting next to him. "Atsushi? I just got you more food and you haven't eaten it all yet." 

"I know." The giant makes his way over to the machine. "Ehhh? Muro-chin, what do I do with it?" He tilts his head in confusion at all of the flashy fonts. 

"You actually want to sing? Alright." Himuro gives him a small smile and goes to help. After scrolling for a time, he ends up hitting a song on accident. "Uh-oh," He says as he sees the roses appear on screen. 

"But Muro-chiiiiinnnn, that isn't what I wanted!" Murasakibara pouts. 

He laughs. "I'm sorry. But I've heard this song before, it's fun. Dum de-dum-de-dum~" He begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advanced for the next song if you haven't guessed it already :p


	5. Murasakibara & Himuro Duet- Roses Are Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roses are red and violets are blue. Honey is sweet and makes Murasakibara want to crush you :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roses Are Red by Aqua. 
> 
> http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/aqua/rosesarered.html
> 
> I was so tempted to pick Barbie Girl, you don't even know. But I feel like they have their limits and this way, we get rose puns! We needed something funny. And awkwardly sexual. Fun fact, my friends sang this while karaoking in Tokyo with our Japanese professor present. 
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> (btdubs, Kagami means fire god in case you don't get the joke later )

"This has to be the most flaming thing I've ever seen." Aomine comments and no one argues. 

Kagami is torn between dying of laughter and acknowledging his newly formed trauma. "Why do you even know this song?!"

"DDR!" Himuro says between the "Dum di da di da"s. 

"Come pick my roses~" Murasakibara says more than sings, as emotionless as ever.

"That is disturbing." Midorima drawls and rubs his temples, a headache was quickly sinking in.

"Sweet from the flowers,  
honey from the bees  
I've got a feeling, I'm ready to release  
Roses are red and  
Violets are blue  
Honey is sweet,  
but not as sweet as you!" 

Their voices are actually quite pleasant and scarily fitting for the song. 

"Wow, who knew they could be so moe. I bet they could tell us all about the birds and the bees, ne, Kagami?" Takao elbows Kagami teasingly and the other sinks down so far that Kuroko thinks he might have passed out. 

"It's invisible, but so touchable and,  
I can feel it on my body,  
so emotional  
I'm on a ride, on a ride  
I'm a passenger  
I'm a victim of a hot love messenger!" Murasakibara hums, with something reminiscent of feeling this time even though he has to read the lyrics. 

Takao and Kise lose it and even Akashi feels some secondhand embarrassment. Midorima and Aomine exchange the same blank expression, both ready to leave. 

"Dum di da di da  
Dum di da di da  
Dum di da di da  
Dum di da di da  
Don't take my roses awaaaay!" 

And Kagami may or may not have passed out. "Kagami. Kagami, please get a hold of yourself! Here! I've got a burger!" Kuroko wafts it, attempting to revive him.

Kagami was only out for a minute but the moment he comes to, he begins to scream at and shake Himuro a little while the latter merely laughs. 

"WHO THE HELL PICKS SUCH A BLATANTLY SEXUAL SONG! IS THERE SOMETHING YOU'RE NOT TELLING ME?! ARE YOU A HOMO? I DON'T CARE BUT- AAAGGGHH! THIS IS NOT THE PLACE TO COME OUT OF THE CLOSET."

And now Kuroko is feeling some secondhand embarrassment of his own.

"The lady doth protest too much." Takao notes as he watches the spectacle.

"I can't believe you actually used that quote correctly." 

"Mmmmm~ Shin-chan is a good tutor~" 

"I hit the wrong one, remember? And I thought we already had that talk when we talked about your crush on Michael Jordan-"

"Oh my god, Tatsuya!" He quickly muffles the other.

"So, the fire god is flaming in more ways than one, huh?"

"WHAT WAS THAT, AHOMINE!?" 

And once again the room devolves into insanity and while Akashi is certain he has never been wrong, he decides that there is something very wrong with these people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back! So, sorry about the long break, finals ate my will to fanfic~ Truthfully, I've had the drafts for a while, I just need to clean them up. You should see more updates soon! 
> 
> Thanks, guys~


End file.
